


The Bella's Bitch

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: AJ Lee's Fall From Grace
Relationships: AJ Lee/Paige | Britani Knight, Brie Bella/AJ Lee, Brie Bella/Nikki Bella/AJ Lee, Eva Marie/Paige | Britani Knight, Kaitlyn & AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling), Natalya Neidhart/Paige | Britani Knight, Nikki Bella/AJ Lee, Nikki Bella/Eva Marie, Nikki Bella/Paige | Britani Knight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The Bella's Bitch: Chapter 1

Raw Late 2014

"I cannot wait for Survivor Series, that little freak is finally going to get what's coming to her." Nikki Bella said as she walked towards the women's locker room, followed reluctantly by her sister, Brie Bella. The bustier Bella having won a Halloween Costume Battle Royal to become number 1 contender for AJ Lee's WWE Diva's Championship on an episode of Smackdown a few weeks prior. "Her days are numbered, right Brie?"

"Yeah, sure Nikki, whatever you say." Brie replied half heartedly, telling her sister exactly what she wanted to hear in an effort to avoid the wrath of her current "Boss". Still bound by the terms of their Hell in a Cell match which stipulated that the loser became the personal assistant of the winner for 30 days.

Once the pair reached the locker room, they opened the door and were greeted by a sight that had become all to familiar to them during their WWE tenure. Hardcore lesbian sex. This time in the form of WWE's Alpha Female, AJ Lee mercilessly pounding the ass of the Paige. The so called "Anti Diva" had lost a Winner Takes All match at Hell in the Cell in another unsuccessful attempt to claim the title of Alpha Female and had spent most of her time bent over since.

To make matters worse for the English beauty, right beside them was her girlfriend, Emma. On her knees, mouth open with tongue hanging out like a dog, awaiting her masters next command. Being anally dominated by another woman was indescribably humiliating but AJ making her girlfriend watch while Paige moaned like a completely broken in bitch, it was unbearable.

"Ohhhhhhh! Hi! If it isn't the Bottom Twins! Ohhhh sorry, I mean Bella Twins. There's gotta be a reason I always make that mistake." The current Diva's Champion and Alpha Female moans out with a mocking, psychotic laugh. "I'm a little busy right now but if you ask me real nice, I'll make those slutty, model asses stretch- "

"Huh? Sorry were you saying something nerd? I must have spaced out." Nikki cut AJ off mid-sentence, dismissing the taunting she had become infuriatingly used to receiving from the smaller woman. "Let's see who's talking after Survivor Series."

"Ohhhhhh I think it'll still be me! Mmmmmm...Charlotte or Sasha can be next in line one day, after I retire on top of course." AJ further moans over the sound of her own pelvis smacking against the ass cheeks of "The Diva of Tomorrow", turning them from their usual pale white to a bright red. "...but a worthless model like you could never take over...MMmmmmmmMMm and I'm not done being queen."

"You think you're so much better than me because I didn't wrestle on some shitty independent shows in front of 10 people? I was busy being on the cover magazines, something a freak like you wouldn't know anything about." Nikki shouts back her soon to be opponent, defiant in the face of her arrogance.

"I know I'm better that you Nikki because I'm better than all of you, all the time, everyday." AJ replies, referring to Nikki Bella and the rest of the women's locker room, some of which are busy preparing for their matches while others intently watch the lewd lesbian display being put on by the Alpha Female. "All of you are just a bunch of failed actresses, turned shitty "reality stars" and even shittier wrestlers."

"Fuck you AJ! I am sick of you disrespecting me because you're jealous. Jealous you could never be as strong, fearless or as beautiful as I am everyday. You're just another hater." Nikki responds, earning cheers of encouragement from her Total Diva's allies, Eva Marie and Natalya. 

"Awww did I upset the Total Sluts? All of you put together aren't even half the woman that I am." AJ says as she roughly pulls her big, strap-on cock out of Paige's gaping asshole and shoves it into the awaiting mouth of Emma. The Australian then happily begins to suck her girlfriends ass cream from the dick like a well trained whore. "You think I'm jealous of you? I'm the Alpha, I'm the champion! You think you could ever be me? Prove it, put that fat ass on the line at Survivor Series!" 

"I think it's time everyone learns the real truth about AJ Lee. You may have got lucky against Beth but you're still the same little nerd from high school, wishing you could be like the popular girls. You're on. I going to show you what a real Diva's Champion is supposed to look like." Nikki responds, accepting the high stakes challenge.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a wrestler, you will never be able to touch me! I've been waiting to fuck that juicy ass of yours ever since you came back. After I break you, I'm going to break your sister too! I'll make her dress up like me again and then bent her over. Yes! Yes! That's what I'll do, it's gonna be so hot! Then I could at least pretend I was fucking a real woman"" AJ's groans out as she races towards orgasm, helped along by the simulator in her giant strap-on.

"Hey, what do I have to do with this, I don't even like her!" Brie replies to AJ's lustful threats. Annoyed at the unprovoked insults that she was also all to used to hearing from the cocky champion. "Even if you beat Nikki, I'll be the one to beat y-" 

Brie Bella's response is cut short as the former Chickbuster begins to laugh loudly and cum at the same time, skull fucking Emma through a powerful climax. This continues for a long moment, the champion laughing the entire way through her intense sexual peak while Emma loudly gags, slobbers and chokes along her length. The leader of the EMMA-lution looked absolutely nothing like the bubbly, innocent girl that she appears to be on television, blissfully cleaning her girlfriend's ass off AJ Lee's cock.

"You think I'm going to listen to the even sluttier, weaker Bottom Twin? Your even worse that that stiff, plastic manikin you call a sister." AJ said once she come back down to earth. Showing complete disrespect for the a former Diva's Champion in Brie Bella. The Alpha Female then unceremoniously pulls her thoroughly cleaned dick out of Emma's mouth and turns her attention to the other members of the women's roster. "Emma, Paige. Hit the showers. I'm finished with you. Naomi, you're staying in my hotel room tonight. Make sure you're lubed up because I'm going to put that big, fat ass to work."

"First off, she is NOT going to beat me!" Nikki says with a furious glare to her sister before turning her attention back to AJ. "And secondly, I'm going to make you pay for every word that comes out of your mouth, you crazy weirdo!"

Brie didn't say anything but the frustration was plain to see across her gorgeous features. She resented her sister for her betrayal at Summerslam but her resentment towards AJ Lee had much deeper roots. The Geek Goddess had looked down on her from the beginning, disregarding every inch of progress she made as a wrestler.

"You know what I see when I look around this locker room? I see a bunch of cheap, interchangeable, useless women. None of could even lace up my Chuck Taylor's" AJ address the entire locker room, drawing looks of fury from the dominant women such as Eva Marie while other the more submissive women like as Naomi and Layla can only nod in agreement. Having long since been put in their places by WWE's tiny anal terror. "You're going to learn a hard lesson at Survivor Series. It doesn't matter how many times I stretch out that tight, slutty ass of yours Nikki because talent is not sexually transmitted. And you will always just be a model cosplaying as a wrestler."

**** 

Survivor Series 2014

Standing in the ring, AJ Lee stared across at her challenger, Nikki Bella. The tiny top had waited years for her chance to split the reality star's juicy cheeks apart with her big, fake dick. Now those same juicy cheeks were it was so close that she could practically taste them. As the bell sounded, AJ began to circle around her opponent. Planning to use her superior agility and technique to wear down the stronger woman before stretching her out with the Black Widow and then stretching her out with a hard, anal fucking.

However before she could even begin to fight, her attention was captured by Brie Bella, still standing on the apron, holding the Diva's Championship. The sight of her precious title being held by such a worthless model made WWE's Alpha Female see red. She tempted to retrieve the belt but was unexpectedly pulled into a deep kiss by the Total Diva's star .

This caught the champion completely off guard, which caused her to pull away into a hellacious forearm shot from Nikki Bella. AJ was knocked to the floor senseless, unable to even tell where she was. And her opponent took full advantage of that, picking AJ's limp body off the ring mat and up onto her shoulders for the Rack Attack. The now former champion was out cold. She didn't even hear the referee count 3, signalling the end of the match and the end of her reign atop the Diva's division.

****

AJ Lee was in shock. Her face had drained off all color, leaving her even paler than Paige as she walked, very slowly towards the Diva's locker room. She had been the Diva's Champion for a combined 406 days, she was had been the Alpha Female even longer but in just 33 seconds, it was all over. She lost to Nikki Fucking Bella. A talent-less model. This couldn't possible be real, it couldn't be possible.

"It's okay, it's just a dream. A really, really bad dream...but I'm going to wake up any second now." She kept telling herself that over and over as she inched closer and closer towards her filthy fate. The former champion's feet felt as though they weighted 100 tons as they carried her towards her impending humiliation.

"I'm going to wake up right now...right NOW...RIGHT NOW!" AJ continues to talk out-loud to herself, showing off the unhinged side of herself, many WWE fans had become familiar with over the past few years. "This can't be real, this ISN'T REAL"

Her denial continued as she reached the door to the Diva's locker room, which seems to be 10 times larger than she remembered it. AJ stood there for a long time, dreading the mocking eyes that surely awaited her on the other-side. Taking a deep breath, she at last opened the door and stepped inside. What she saw caused her heart to sink in her chest.

The entire cast of Total Diva's, every last fucking one of them was waiting. Letting out a big cheer at her arrival. Of course standing front and center was Nikki Bella, naked except the huge strap-on cock around her waist. Her twin sister, Brie Bella by her side with a smug, victorious smile on her pretty lips.

"Look who finally showed up." Eva Marie called out with a laugh. "I thought she'd be desperate to get her slutty ass filled up." Natalya finished, also laughing obnoxiously.

"You know that she is Natty. Freaks like her can usually only dream about getting owned by a real woman, she should consider herself lucky if you ask me." Brie Bella piled on to the mounting insults being throw at the former Raw General Manager.

"You cheated! It doesn't count! This isn't happening!" AJ shouts in a psychotic fury, the taunting of the Total Diva's sending her over the edge. "You're going to regret missing with me! I'm going to break you worse than I did Beth Fucking Phoenix!"

There was a brief silence in the room after AJ's outburst but it was quickly followed by uproarious laughter from the reality stars. AJ felt so small in that moment, so insignificant. It was the same feeling she had back in high school when she was bullied by the popular girls. She spent her entire life trying to get away from that feeling. She trained so hard to be the best, so no one could ever look down on her again but here she was, back to where she started, like nothing changed at all.

"You know AJ, I really should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, Brie and I might have never patched things up." Nikki says after another long few moments of laughter. "She was really mad at me but what she really wanted was to get back at you for the years of shit you've put her through....So I made her an offer, she helps me beat you and I'll share you're tight, slutty asshole with her."

"NO! NO! NO!" AJ continues to shout out in desperate denial, pulling at her own hair. She was supposed to be smarter than these dumb bimbos so how could see have possibly been tricked by the Bottom Twins? It didn't make sense. "I'm the alpha! I beat Beth Phoenix when you were off modeling like the bimbo that you are"

"And now I'm Alpha Female and you're a loser. So why don't you shut your mouth for once in your life and come over here and face the facts. You're my new bitch. " Nikki said coldly, her big, perfect tits on full display for everyone to see. A sight that usually would have made AJ drool with desire under other circumstances. "You're all mine first, I'm going to go down in history as the one who exposed AJ Lee for the anal addicted whore she really is."

AJ stared back and tried to think of a reply but her normally quick wit failed her. She knew the rules of Winner Take All, her body was no longer her own. So she just hung her head in defeat and walked towards the new Alpha Female. Still trying to awaken herself from this living nightmare.

"Good, now strip. Slowly." Nikki ordered once AJ had reached her. The former Maxim cover girl felt pure exhilaration, she had never gotten any respect in the WWE. No matter how hard she worked, least of all from AJ Lee. Now she was the Diva's Champion and the Alpha Female. AJ Lee's respect no longer mattered because she was going to become Nikki's personal fuck-slut.

AJ reluctantly did what she was beckoned to by her new owner. Slowly removing her ring gear, revealing her perky tits, well toned abs and thick, juicy ass. Redness filling her previously pale face as she was gripped by overwhelming in embarrassment. She had no problem showing off her body but to be ordered to do so like a cheap stripper? And by Nikki Bella of all people? It was more than she could bear.

"Look at those tiny tits! How did you ever think you could compare to a woman like me." Nikki said while laughing, groping her own huge, tanned breasts as she did so. "You really are just like every edgy slut I used to fuck back in college. Another jealous hater." 

"You're so right Nikki, show this weirdo where she belongs on the peaking order." Eva Marie encourages, for all the taunts and insults, every member of the Total Diva's can't help but secretly admire AJ's well-toned body, especially her thick, powerful thighs. 

"Make her pay for what she did to Beth!" Natalya cheered excitedly. Beth Phoenix used to be a close friend of her, the two having reigned supreme as the Diva's of Doom at one point. That was before Beth lost her anal virginity to the psychotic spitfire know as AJ Lee. Beth had been different ever since. The once mighty top was utterly broken by the smaller woman. There was even rumors that AJ was keeping her as a secret maid ever since the Glamazon retired from the ring.

"Oh don't you worry Natty, what she did to Beth is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to this mouthy little slut." Nikki promises her Total Diva's partner before turning back towards her new conquest. "Now assume the position, I've listen to you disrespect me for long enough. It time for you to get what's been coming to you."

AJ turned her back to Nikki, grateful at the excuse to look away from the ridiculing smirks and taunting glares of her tormentors. She paused, just for a second. She couldn't deal with the reality of having to bend over for a useless piece of eye candy. Someone not even on her level, she was frozen in place. Overcome with frustration and helplessness. This was swiftly remedied by Nikki Bella's foot roughly connecting with her lower back, sending AJ crashing down on her hands and knees.

"You think you can still disrespect me! You delusional bitch! When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it!" Nikki Bella lashed out in anger, following AJ to the floor with her big, thick cock in tow. "You ever turn your back to me again and you're going to pay, you hear me?!"

Truthfully AJ hadn't meant it as a sign of disrespect, her body just wouldn't listen to her. Even then, just for a moment, she took solace in enraging her dominatrix but whatever slight satisfaction she received was immediately dashed by a hard slap to her firm butt cheeks. The former alpha narrowly stopping herself at crying out in pain from the unexpected attack.

"You don't deserve any respect, you and your whore sister are going to regret this! I swea-AHHHHHHH" AJ's once again cut off by Nikki Bella. However this time not by words, instead AJ's threats were silenced by the thick head of the rubber meat entering her vice grip like asshole. The former Chickbuster's only saving grace being the lube, Nikki had applied to the strap-on before she returned to the locker room.

This caused another insufferable mocking laugh to erupt from the other woman in the locker room. Each and everyone of them had waited a long time to see AJ Lee taken down a peg and they all intended to enjoy this moment to the fullest. "Fuck her up Nikki!" Naomi cheered. "Show her who's boss, Sis!" Brie called out. Up until recently Brie wanted to slap the taste out of her sister mouth but the twins were once again together, reunited by the one thing they both wanted more than anything. To see AJ Lee turned into a broken, submissive slut.

Nikki didn't hear a word any of her friends said. She was completely lost in the sight of her cock inside of AJ's asshole. The way that tight ring stretched along her thickness was even better than she imagined it would be. The new champion making sure she took a few mental images that she would remember until her dying days. 

AJ on the other hand was digging her fingers into the carpet of the locker room floor. Trying to adjust to having her ass invaded by another woman's big dick for the first time in years. It wasn't until this moment that the reality of the situation truly set in for her. She was being bent over by a woman she had no respect for. Forced to endure as her private hole is used and abused for that woman's pleasure.

"Brie! You're supposed to be filming! Remember the plan!" Nikki snapped suddenly, despite their apparent reunion, tension clearly still exists between the twins. Brie shot her sister a look of irritation but then pulled out her phone and began recording the vulgar events occurring in the locker room. More interested in the continues humiliation of AJ Lee than with her sibling rivalry.

"Come get a close up of this freak! Her ass took my dick so easily. She calls us sluts but I can tell she's taken cock up her ass. Like a lot." Nikki further orders as she begins to gently push her hips forward, beginning her along awaited journey into AJ Lee's butt. "I'm going to record everything I do to you AJ! And then I'm going to send it to that jacked up bimbo Kaitlyn! You're little wife is going to find out that she married a filthy, anal loving slut, the hard way."

AJ felt her heart catch in her throat. Kaitlyn. They had been together in the WWE since the beginning. Partners in the ring became lovers and lovers became partners in life. Kaitlyn had already retired from wrestling but her and AJ secretly lived together as wife and wife. They had both been through the sexual riggers of the WWE Diva's division and understood what it took to be on top. Still they made a vow to each other, they could fuck as many whores into submission as they wanted too but they would save their bodies for each other.

It worked well for a time. All the way up until Kaitlyn lost a Winner Takes All match to Beth Phoenix. The Glamazon made AJ watch as she brutally fucked her then girlfriend into submission. The normal strong and energetic Kaitlyn reduced to a filthy, dirty slut, pleading for permission to cum as her asshole was violated by obscenely large lady dick. That day changed AJ Lee. The once bubbly, happy-go-lucky grappler became unhinged. 

The NXT Season 3 contestant swore revenge against the much bigger blonde and against all odds, she got it. She beat Beth Phoenix and took her anal cherry. The smaller woman paid her larger rival back ten times over, degrading and using the long feared Glamazon with clear disdain and desire. AJ was relentless, Beth never had a chance to recover. In fact she was still being kept as a live in pet for the Lee family.

"No! No! Nikki you can't do that! No!" AJ desperately pleaded, she couldn't bare to be debased like that in the eyes of the woman she loved. How could Kaitlyn respect her if she saw AJ being dominated by a useless model? How could AJ respect herself?

"Please tell me you got that on camera! This horny freak has had a dick in her ass for 5 second and she's already begging!" Nikki says excitedly, she had waited a long time to hear AJ beg but she wasn't expecting them to come this quickly. 

"Ohhhhh yeah, I got all of it. Now everyone is going to know what a weak, jealous bitch she actually is." Brie responded with a wide grin. Making sure to record the most shameful moment of AJ Lee's life from multiple angles like an experienced adult-film director. Reviling in the humiliation of WWE's former Alpha Female that she helped cause.

"I can't believe she was parading around like the alpha, she's so weak!" Eva Marie says with disgust at AJ's pitiful cries for mercy. "She nothing but a smart ass slut!" Cameron adds as she and her fellow cast member moved around the locker room to each get a better look at the sinful act happening before them.

"Awwww look at her. So sad. I think we should easy up on AJ, guys. She's not having the best day." Nikki said, seemingly taking pity on her defeated opponent turned slave. Maybe Nikki was in a good mood, she was half way inside the tight, perky ass of the former Raw General Manager after all. It was something she dreamed about doing on a regular basis. "You know AJ, there doesn't have to be any hard feeling between us. We can just put the past behind us and move on. I won't send the video to your lovely wife.....You just have to beg me."

AJ was silent for a long while. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, the former Chickbuster would have dropped dead on the spot. From queen to slave in just 33 seconds. She couldn't accept that how quickly everything had changed for her. She woke up as dominant champion but she was now bent over and forced to feel herself become re-familiarized with sensation of thick lady dick stuffing her to the limit.

"Please...Please don't send Kaitlyn the video." AJ managed to spit out, each word felt like glass in her throat as begged for mercy from a woman she had no respect for. AJ knew that wasn't good enough, which was also confirmed by an unimpressed look from Brie Bella, who had moved to the front of AJ Lee, still recording on her phone's video camera.

"I'm trying to meet you half way AJ. You can do better than that." The bustier Bella said as she felt AJ's soft, smooth ass press against her own tanned skin. Her strap-on now full buried inside the most private hole of the smaller woman. "Unless you want you wife to see every I do to you? Is it? You want her to see me break you?"

"Please Nikki, Please show mercy! I was just jealous of you! Forgive me mistress!" AJ lets out at last. Her cheeks burned so much from her humiliation, AJ felt like she was going to evaporate. She wished she would evaporate, disappear, be anywhere other than on her knees full of talent-less model dick. She didn't know who she hated more, Nikki for forcing her into this position or herself for begging like a weak, submissive bitch. She just couldn't let Kaitlyn see her like this.

"Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth AJ. I have worked harder than you, I earned my spot!" Nikki said, her voice changed from a soft, reassuring tone to a cold, resentful tone in an instant as she began to roughly thrust her hips. "You think I give a shit what you want? You've always looked down on me but that changes tonight. I own you now. Which means your wife is my wife. I'm going to send her the video so she can see how a real woman fucks...MMMmmm yeah AJ. You wife is going to beg me to fuck her like you never could."

"Nice one Nikki!" Natalya cheered on, amused by the mind games her friend was playing on the cocky former alpha. "This dumb nerd actually thought you were going to take it easy on her." Brie laughed from behind her camera, capturing every second of AJ's pathetic pleads.

"You can't! I WON'T LET YOU! SHE WOULD BEG A USELESS, PLASTIC, MODEL LIKE YOU FOR ANYTHING!" AJ exploded in anger as Nikki cruelly pulled away the fake olive branch at the last moment. AJ had begged for nothing. She chose to debase herself for this big titted bimbo and it was all for nothing. The tiny former champion held in place the Bella Twins' firm grip on her hips as her tight butt hole was invaded by the hard, rubber cock.

"LET ME? LET. ME? YOU THINK ANYONE CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY BITCH? YOU DON'T SAY SHIT UNLESS I TELL YOU TO FROM NOW ON!" Nikki shouts back in her own fury at AJ's rebellious nature, all the while delivering hard spanks to her new property. The sound of her hips and hands slapping against AJ's thick behind beginning to echo throughout the locker room. 

AJ turned her face to the floor, trying to block out the world and Brie Bella's probing camera. She felt so exposed. Piercing eyes watching her from every angle. All she could do was kneel there, on the ground being violated like a cheap whore. She gritted her teeth in pain as her ass was crudely being split apart by the cock of another woman for the first time in several years.

AJ Lee knew firsthand what a real ass-pounding stud could do with a big, long strap-on cock. Regardless of how hard she tried, the Geek Goddess couldn't forget. She lost her anal cherry to the Diva's of Doom early on in her WWE career. The then feared duo woman-handling the weaker wrestler in their powerful arms. The initial pain gave way to impossibly intense pleasure and AJ was corrupted by the devilish joy of anal sex. 

That was the Glamazon. A legendary top in the secret, anal annals of WWE history. Nikki Bella wasn't the Glamazon. There was no way she could do the same. It wasn't like anyone could put on a strap-on and hand out the mind breaking poundings that Beth could. It took immense skill that a couple of useless models like the Bella Twins couldn't possible possess.

WWE's resident "Crazy Chick" was so caught up in telling herself these lies that she didn't even notice as the pain for having her tiny hole stretched wide, slowly faded away, just like it had before. That was where the troubled really started for the longest reigning Diva's Champion in history. As subtle jolts of pleasure soon began to emanate from her asshole with every thrust of Nikki Bella's hips.

AJ shook her head, as if to reject the unwanted pleasure she was receiving from Nikki's long cock. "No, No, No!". Then came the soft whimpers. The former Diva Champion's pride couldn't process what was happening to her. She was getting fucked by Nikki Bella and she was starting to enjoy it. The sensations from her abused butt hole only increased with time and so did her attempts to deny that fact.

"No! No! NoooooHhhhh! NOOOOOOHHHHHH!" The former alpha female moaned out, psychotically. Trying to refuse the anal gift that Nikki Bella was bestowing upon her. She hoped against hope that her new owner wouldn't be able to make her feel this way. It didn't make sense. Nikki shouldn't be this good. How was she this fucking good.

"Listen to this fucking whore! Moaning with a dick up her ass! Not so smug now are you AJ! ARE YOU!" Nikki said before she increased the pace of her pounding, spurred on by the submissive sounds slipping from the mouth of the former Queen of WWE's Division. "You've never sounded better AJ! I usually can't stand the hearing your voice but you sound a lot sweeter with my dick in your ass."

"Fuuuuuccckkkk! Fuccccckkkkk yoouuuu! You're nothing..HmmmmMMM..nOOoothing" AJ groans out in a failed effort to sound defiant. Unable to fully contain the pleasure she was being forced to endure from the Total Diva's star. The former Raw GM toes were curling as her body felt things she didn't want to feel. Well, at least not at first.

"I'm the new Alpha Female! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT MY NEW BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LEARN TO RESPECT ME AJ!" Nikki swears, again increasing her pace until she piledriving herself into the defeated champion at break neck speed. "Before tonight is over you're going to be groveling at my feet, I promise you."

"OhhhhHhhhHhhH..NooooooOOOHhhhh god! FUCK!" AJ's cries out in profound shame while her head is roughly pulled back due to Nikki Bella taking a firm grip of her hair. This forced the "Geek Goddess" face away from the floor and up into full view of the Total Diva's cast watching on gleefully. And more importantly, into full view of the phone camera recording her degradation.

Eyes the rolled back, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging out allowing whorish groans of sinful joy flow fort freely. AJ Lee looked far from the strong, confident wrestler that she so often claimed to be. Instead looking like the cheap, slutty divas that she had fought against for her entire career. 

"You hear that Kaitlyn? You hear you wife moan like a complete bottom. I bet you've never made her moan like this!" Nikki taunts while tugging on her rival's long, brunette hair. "You should have put this freak in her place when you married her...but you didn't. Now she's mine! She's going to forget all about you, the only thing she'll care about is getting fucked by my big, hard cock up her freaky little ass!"

"You had everyone fooled but not me! Always through these fearless eyes, I saw you for what you were! A filthy, horny freak!" The new Diva Champion groans out, not allowing AJ even a second without being showered with insults. "You're right, I'm not like you AJ. I've never been like you. I'm better than you! You don't believe me? How about another bet? If you can last 2 minutes without cumming liking the anal loving bitch that you are, I'll let you walk out of here."

Before AJ could even respond, the attack on her asshole was taken to another level. The busty Bella using all of her considerable strength to launch her cock in and out of her opponent. AJ had the lifeline she had been hoping for. All she had to do was last 2 minutes. It should have be easy. So why wasn't it? 

WWE's Black Widow locked her eyes on a clock hanging from the wall of the locker room. Counting down the seconds until her freedom. Until she was set free from the sinful, shameful bliss that was being forced upon her. The seconds seemed to pass like minutes. Each time the rubber girl cock pummeled it's way back inside of her, AJ's need to cum grew. And as that need grew, time seemed to slow down further and further in the mind of AJ Lee.

"OHHHH SHIT! SHIT! FUCK YOU! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FUCK ALL OF YOOOOHHHHHH!" AJ screeched, feeling her own body betray her and give in to the decadent sensations she was fighting so hard against. She looked away from the clock, unable to deal with how slowly the seconds were ticking away. All she had to do was last for 2 minutes. 

She continued to look away from the clock for what felt to her like an eternity. Every ounce of her impressive willpower, helped on by the loyalty she had to her beloved wife was resisting the urge to cum like common whore that was infecting her mind. Do it for Kaitlyn. Do it for Kaitlyn. She told herself over and over again in her head while the rest of the locker room heard her loudly squeal in unholy pleasure as she was brutally fucked by a stronger woman.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOHHHHHH GOD OHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! UGGGGHHHH FUCKKKKKK!" AJ roared, every muscle in her body was tensed, trying with all her might to resist for just a little while longer. Finally looking back towards the clock to see how much longer of this sexual onslaught she had left to withstand. The former Chickbuster stared at the clock in disbelief. Only 30 seconds had past but to her that 30 seconds felt longer than any hour AJ Lee had ever experienced.

AJ knew she couldn't last any longer, she felt like a garden fence trying to hold back the full force of a tsunami. A tsunami of wicked ecstasy that threatened to wash away AJ's very being. The depraved grunts and groans that were falling from the former Raw GM's mouth were replaced with an ear-piercing scream as she was forced to cum. Pussy juicy shooting from her untouched cunt like a fire hydrant as she was broken in by her new mistress.

"And I thought getting pinned in 30 seconds was bad. You looked down on us when you can't even go 2 minutes without cumming like a perverted bitch!" Nikki shouts out over her new pet's screams of orgasmic bliss. Licking her lips as her strap-on simulator goes into overdrive thanks to AJ Lee's already tight asshole clenching around it as the tiny grappler is pounded through an eye rolling, toe curling orgasm.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NI-K-KI! NI-KKI! NI-KKI!" This brought out a loud cheer from the Total Divas, each of them delighted to see AJ being abused in such a perverse manner. The cheering continued, along with the insults but luckily the former alpha was to engrossed in her incredible sexual high to take any of it in. Perhaps the only bit of luck she would come across tonight.

"Please let tag me in Nikki. I can't wait any longer." Brie asks her sister, desperate to unleash some of her own pent up frustration on AJ's needy holes. The smaller Bella was literally drooling with desire as she captured the anal destruction of AJ Lee like an AVN awarded director. Showing obvious experience at wielding a camera in this kind of perverse situation.

"Not yet Brianna! Just keep filming and you'll get your chance soon." Nikki says dismissively, pulling out of her opponent's now gaped asshole after making AJ ride out every last second of the first anal induced orgasm she had received in years. "I'm not done breaking this nerd just yet."

The new Divas Champion then dragged her prey over to a chair sitting in the locker room before taking a seat, pulling the smaller woman onto her lap and more importantly, onto her cock. The exhausted body of the former champion being treated like nothing more than a private sex toy by her dominatrix, ass once again being filled with fat, girl cock.

"Start bouncing! I want you to look me in the eyes when I break you!" Nikki commands, her orders empathized by a powerful slap to the already mistreated bottom of AJ Lee. "You're done. You could bare last 30 seconds with me in the ring or with me in your ass. You've lost to the better woman." 

"OhhhHHhhhhhhh GAWD! HmmmmmHmmmm! How are you this fucking good!?" AJ whimpered, still in a daze from her powerful climax. Her body responding purely on instinct as she bounced away on the thick anal invader, moaning loudly all the while. Her entire worldview had been destroyed in mere hours. She was a wrestler submitting to the devious desires of a model. It should have disgusted AJ...but it felt incredible.

Even Kaitlyn, the love of her life, had never made AJ cum like Nikki Bella had just done. The former long reigning alpha was horrified by that admission but it was undeniably true. Nikki was treating her with complete disrespect, complete disdain. She was being used like a cheap whore and it all just drove AJ even crazier than she normally was. The smaller woman felt more turned on and ashamed than she had ever had before.

"I'm this good because I worked for it! A jealous little bitch could never understand. I work harder everyday than you have ever worked in your life!" Nikki moans out as she began to thrust upwards to meet AJ's bounces. AJ's unintentional acknowledgement of her sexual skill, seemed to invigorate Nikki. "Admit it! Admit you respect me!"

AJ's squeals had once again filled the locker room. Each time she came down on the thrusting cock of WWE's new Alpha Female, a fresh wave of pleasure erupted from her ass. The normally abrasive wrestler was rapidly being made more agreeable by the masterful fucking that she was receiving.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER RESPECT YOOOOOOOOOHHHH SHIT! HMMMMMMM GOD! AJ groaned surprisingly. Even in her pathetic current state, she was still clinging to the last scraps of resistance that remained within her. Showing the level of willpower it takes to claim the title of WWE's Alpha Female. "YOU'LL NEVER BE A REAL ALPHA! YOU FUCKING WANNA BE!"

Nikki Bella was livid. The busty Bella had put countless hours into the gym, increasing her strength and speed. She spent even more hours in the bedroom, refining her god given anal ability but even now when she was balls deep inside AJ Lee, the tiny terror still refused to give her the recognition that she had rightfully earned.

"Yes you will! You're to say it in front of everyone! Say it AJ!" Nikki grunted, moving her hands back to her defeated opponent's waist so she can completely control the pace of this wild sexual encounter. Using her incredible anal expertise to bring AJ to the brink of orgasm and keeping her there. "If you ever want to cum again, you're going to say it!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH! UHHHHHHH FUCCK YOU! SHIIITTTT! GOD DAMN IT" AJ screams in anguish, once again experiencing an uncontrollable, undeniable need to cum from this humiliating act. She wanted it more than she could comprehend. Nikki had taken everything from her. The Diva's Championship. The title of Alpha Female. Even her own body. AJ needed to hold onto this one act of defiance, it was the only thing she had left.

AJ had promised herself to Kaitlyn. The day she married the former bodybuilder was the proudest day of her life. She couldn't betray the woman she loved and give herself to this pitiful excuse for a wrestler. Unfortunately for the former Diva's champion, her promise was becoming exponentially more difficult to keep with each passing second. Her entire body was radiating with pleasure, her pussy was dripping with anticipation of the sweet release that remained just out of reach.

"It'll be hard for her not to respect you when she's licking her ass of your dick." Brie said, licking her lips at the thought. Now positioned behind AJ, perfectly capturing the former alpha's ass jiggling wildly as she bounces on the long, thick lady cock. Brie Bella's pussy was soaking through her ring gear, she was barely managing to contain herself. This was AJ Lee's ass, the ass she fantasied about fucking more times than she could count. It was right in front of her just waiting for her to own it. 

AJ looked around the room, again searching for something to distract herself. All she found were the bemused faces of the Total Divas cast. All of them basking in her destruction. She saw Eva Marie, who had no talent as a wrestler but made it up for it with unbelievable sexual skill. If the rumours were to be believed, All Red Everything was only featured so prominently on TV because she was fucking Stephanie Mcmahon's brains out.

She saw Natalya. In that moment AJ felt as though she was reliving her first few months on the main roster. Before her vow to Kaitlyn, AJ was constantly being stretched out by the only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon. AJ had of course repaid the favor after she became alpha but that didn't take away the memory of how hard Natalya made her cum. Her flexible body being bent into every position imaginable while she squealed in euphoric submission. What she wouldn't give to cum like that again.

Eventually AJ's gaze found Naomi. Unlike most of her cast mates, Naomi actually had talent. She was incredibly athletic and creative in the ring. AJ might have been able to respect the black beauty, the only issue was her insanely fat ass. The former Funkadactyl went from a potential future challenger to one of the champions favorite fuck-sluts. AJ letting Naomi know that she was nothing but a filthy, anal addicted bitch at every opportunity.

AJ normally looked down at Naomi. It was impossible to respect such a clear, shameless bottom. So why did she feel so envious of her right now? AJ was on the brink. She absolutely needed to cum. She would have sworn she was going to literally die if she didn't, helplessly held in Nikki Bella's strong grasp. She actually felt jealous of Naomi, who as one of WWE's biggest butt-sluts, spent most of her nights cumming with huge, thick girl cock up her until she passed out. AJ actually wished she could have been the one being bent over and treated to unholy anal bliss.

"I FUCKING RESPECT YOU! OHHHHHHH I FUCKING DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! I DOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" AJ Lee, an all time great butt buster, had broken. The loyalty she had for her beloved wife had been systematically fucked out of her by Nikki Bella. She no longer cared about her pride or even her marriage. The only thing she cared about at that moment was being fucked senseless. 

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE RESPECT OF A FUCKING FREAKY SLUT LIKE YOU!? YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! JUST ANOTHER BITCH!" Nikki screamed in response, despite her words, to finally receive those words of validation from AJ Lee felt almost as good as destroying the Geek Goddess's ass. It made the moment real for Nikki. She had reached the mountain top and had claimed her prize. No one would ever be able to look down on her again. "HURRY UP AND CUM! SHOW YOU WIFE WHAT KIND OF SLUT SHE REALLY MARRIED!"

The instant AJ felt Nikki increase the her pace, the former Chickbuster began cumming harder than she ever had before. Any thought of Kaitlyn was blown away along with the rest of AJ's mind. The tiny former top's pussy was gushing warm, delicious cum all over the toned abs of her new mistress and her eyes were rolled into the back of her skull as her near psychotic roars of unholy ecstasy echoing throughout the room

The former champion was known for her stamina both in and out of the ring. The kind of stamina that was only possible to obtain by fucking her "competition" into unconsciousness every night. She was now using every bit of that endurance to bounce away on Nikki's dick. She was slick with sweat, causing her toned and tanned body to glisten in the light. Hair was messily sticking to her pretty face. The former alpha proved riding a dick was just like riding a bike, bouncing away like the kind of anal loving whore that she used to be. The kind of whore she once again was.

"This is what you married Kaitlyn! Your dyke wife is a dirty, disgusting bottom! You could never her cum like this!" Nikki Bella taunted AJ's secret spouse. The Bella wanted to really break AJ. Destroy her ass, her mind and her marriage. She planned to turn the loving couple into her private whores. Two walking fuck dolls that Nikki and her sister would use for their every twisted desire. "Tell her AJ! Tell your wife how much you love my cock!"

"OHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHH I'M SOOOHHHHHHHH SOOOHHRRRY Kait! IT JUST FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOOOOOOOOP!" AJ's apology to her wife was drowned out by her uncontrolled whales of orgasmic joy. The Chickbusters had a sex life most couples couldn't even imagine but AJ's wife never made feel this way. The tiny terror was trapped in a seemingly never ending loop. Just when it seemed her sexual peak had past, another came and another and another.

"What a fucking whore! She doesn't even care that her wife is going to see this!" Eva Marie said with a sinister chuckle. The red-haired vixen couldn't help but feel jealous of her cast mate. If it was this much fun watching AJ Lee get taken down a peg, Eva could only imagine how it felt to be the one doing it. 

"Go Nikki! Break that bitch! Make her regret talking shit about us!" Natalya's called out but Nikki Bella was so engrossed in AJ Lee's anal desecration she didn't even notice.

"You're pathetic AJ! A pathetic excuse for an alpha! A pathetic excuse for a Diva's Champion and a pathetic excuse for a woman!" Nikki moaned out loud, rapidly hurdling towards her own sensual climax. Her large tits bouncing freely with every thrust of her hips, each one delivered with the same force as the forearm shot that knocked AJ Lee silly, earlier that night. "I'm the best! I'm the champion! I'M THE ALPHA NOW! SAY IT!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST! OHHHHHHHH GAWD NIKKI! YOU'RE THE FUCKING ALPHA! OHHHHH OHHHHH OHHHHHHH SHIT!" The New Jersey native squeals in delight. Looking unrecognizable from the quick-witted, confident champion she was when this day began. She never would have imagined herself praising the butt busting skills of a Bella Twin but AJ was willing to do or say anything if it meant the continuing of this devilish fuck-fest. 

"OHHHHHHH THAT'S RIIIIGHHHTTT! AND YOOOOOU BETTER NEVER. FUCKING. FORGET IT! SHIT!" That last of verbal submission was enough to finally make Nikki Bella cum. Screaming herself now as the simulator on her mighty strap-on made the new Diva's Champion ride out the sublime waves of pleasure that were coursing throughout her amazing body. She allowed herself to enjoy those orgasmic sensations for a several minutes before she rudely pushed AJ off of her lap and down onto the locker room floor.

The butt busting Chickbuster letting out a pitiful whimper of protest. She was not upset at being thrown to the ground like a piece of garbage however, she was upset that her ass was no longer filled with fat, girly cock. It had been mere seconds since she stopped riding Nikki's strap-on but AJ Lee was already dying to get stuffed by Nikki strap-on.

"Awwww does the slut want more cock?" Nikki Bella said, standing up from her seat, now towering above her prey. She then reached down and took a firm grip of AJ's hair and used that to guide her cock into the Geek Goddess's mouth. "I'll give you all the dick you can handle butt-slut but first you have to earn it! Clean your freaky ass cream off my cock! Taste it like the whore you are!"

All it took was a look from her sister and Brie Bella knew it was time. She was finally going to join in on the fun. Handing her camera off to Naomi, the hippy Bella practically vaulted over the locker room beach to retrieve her strap-on cock. Exactly the same model that her sister used, fitting for identical twins. After quickly stripping off her clothes and securing the strap-on to her waist, Brie at last turns her sights to AJ Lee's already gaping asshole.

AJ was oblivious to all. Her attention was only with her new mistress. At first she just wanted to rush through sucking Nikki's rubber prick so she could experience more glorious anal induced orgasms but the more she tasted her ass, the more she craved it. The delicious, wicked flavor of her own butt was intoxicating to AJ Lee. She was so caught up in taste that she didn't even notice the other half of the Bella Twins kneel down and invade her needy asshole from behind.

"HMMMMMM GLLARRKKKK! MMMMPPPHHHH GAAAAHHHH GLAKKK!" AJ groaned in surprise, causing her to choke on the massive cock she's currently servicing. The petite former champion was experiencing her own version of "Twin Magic" as she took thick, long Bella cock into each end of her sweaty, exhausted body.

"You stretched her out so good Nikki! This bitch was made to take dick!" Brie said, shoving her entire cock up AJ's ass in one thrust. The fresh participant in this steamy 3 way immediately propelling her hips with everything she had, as if to make up for lost time. "You're going to spend waking second with one of us inside of you! You'll never be able to take shit again because you'll be to busy choking on our cocks!"

Even in her current state of subservience, being ass fucked by Brie Bella caused a new wave of humiliation inside of AJ. Getting fucked by Nikki was bad enough but Brie? She was even worse. She was supposed to be worse. This is what AJ always believed but it proved to be another fallacy. The other Bella demonstrating herself to be just as adept at butt pounding as her sister, much to the shameful delight of AJ Lee.

"That's right sis, this little weirdo won't remember what it was like to be a top!" Nikki replied in agreement, propelling her own hips forward into AJ's hungry mouth. "She's our new Bella bitch, you hear me Kaitlyn? Your slut wife is finally being put in her place by real women."

"We'll lend her out to you sometimes... Hmmmmmm you just have to bend over next to her so we can fuck both your asses side by side. It'll be so romantic." Brie Bella said, starring directly into the camera that was now held by Naomi, causing herself and her Twin sister to let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

AJ was tried to feel guilty, she knew she was betraying the person she loved more than any other on this earth. Maybe part of her did feel bad but that part was quickly overshadowed by the awesome pleasure radiating from her masterfully fucked ass. Her toes once again curling, fingers digging into Nikki's well build thighs as she took all of the Maxim cover girl's dick between her lips.

"I knew we'd find a better use for that big mouth." Nikki said giggling while holding the smaller woman's head down, trapping all of her length down her rivals throat. Ensuring all of AJ's ass is cleaned off it's great size. "I feel like we've warmed her up enough, what do you think Brie?"

"I think it's time to show this slut what we can really do." Brie responded, pulling out of AJ's well fucked ass at the exact time as her sister. Truthfully Brie was just starting to get in the zone and would have happily fucked AJ in this position for hours but she knew they had bigger plans for the former Alpha Female. 

AJ again whimpered with disappointment at no longer having fat, rubber meat inside of her asshole but she was glad for the brief moment of reprieve from this never ending assault on her body, mind and soul. Taking the opportunity to reclaim her breath after choking and drooling all over the cock of her new mistress.

This break was short-lived however as Nikki Bella laid down on the next to AJ before she once again pulled the petite wrestler onto her lap. Except this time it wasn't her ass being penetrated, it was her previously untouched and soaking wet pussy. AJ loudly moaning as her holy hole was invaded by the devilish Bella Twin. This invasion was quickly followed by another with Brie Bella reinserting herself between the firm ass cheeks of her former tormentor.

"OHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK! WHAAATTTT ARE YOOOOHHHHHH DOOOHHHHH-ING" AJ squeal as both her lower holes gripped the Bella Twin's dicks. Her entire body tensing as it struggled to accommodate both massive members at once. Just when she thought she couldn't fall any lower, AJ being proven like once again. She had been wrong about a great many things tonight but it was her ass and pussy that were now paying the price.

"Whatever we want to! You're our Bella bitch! We will use you and abuse you anyway we want and you're going to love it!" Nikki answered as she began to fuck her one time opponent, current bitch at the same time as her sister started fucking the former alpha's ass. "You'll never even dream of topping anyone ever again after you've experienced our "Twin Magic"."

"You should be thanking us you ungrateful whore! You're lucky women like us would waste our time on a cheap, interchangeable, useless freak like you!" Brie Bella shouts while gripping AJ's wrists, pulling them backwards, using them like handle bars to fuck the former champion with all her might. An effort equaled by her sister.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD! HOLY SHIT! HOOOOOOLLLLY FUCK! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY FUCKING FUCK!" AJ unleashes along with ear-piercing screams as she was doubled stuff by her rivals. The tiny grappler's body was trashing around wildly between her dominatrixs as if she actually being short circuited with sheer pleasure. 

"Tell us how much you love Bella dick! Come on you dumb slut!" Nikki orders as she tag teams her pet. Showing the kind of synchronization that could only exist between twins, each thrust perfectly complementing the other as they destroyed the mind of AJ Lee with pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! PLEASE DON'T STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I FUCKING LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!" AJ continued to screech as she was overwhelmed by the incredible team work of the Bella Twins. Her body dripping with sweat as her insane cardio was pushed to it's limits.

"What do you love more? Our cocks or that dumb bimbo you were stupid enough to marry?" Brie asked, still holding AJ's arms as she jolted and spasmed uncontrollably. The Bella Twins had been doubled teaming woman together since college, their movements were so natural, so refined that there was no chance anyone could resist, even the mighty AJ Lee.

"YOUR COCKS! I LOVE YOU BIG BELLA COCK MORE THAN ANYTHING!" AJ instantly responds. The love she had for Kaitlyn still remained but this was new AJ Lee. She had been broken down and remade into the Bella Twin's personal slut. "PLEASE NEVER STOP! I'll DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE FUCK ME FOREVER!"

"She's fucking finished! The freak finally learned her place!" Eva Marie's said while openly rubbing her pussy, unable to resist getting off to the brutal double penetration. "And I got it all on video! I can't wait until the rest of the girls see this." Naomi said excitedly, standing so close to the action that she could actually feel the heat radiating from AJ's body. Making sure to capture every moment, every angle of this red hot fuck-fest.

Suddenly AJ stopped screeching, her voice caught in her throat. She felt every muscle in her body tightened, eyes rolling back so far that she thought they would do a full 360 in her skull. Then she came. Somehow, someway she came even harder than she did before. That soul shattering orgasm that would change her life forever. She wasn't the Diva's Champion. She wasn't the Alpha Female. She didn't even know if she would still be married after tonight. What she did know was that she was the Bella Twins new plaything and that was all that mattered.

Those were the last things AJ Lee thought before she blacked out. Her thoroughly used body going limp in the arms of her new mistresses, a smile left upon her lips. Her reign was over and Nikki's had begun and the former alpha was looking forward to many more nights trapped between the big, hard cocks of the Bella Twins.

Nikki and Brie continued to fuck their new bitch's unconscious body for a while longer, riding out some intense orgasms of their own along the way before finally removing their cocks from AJ's tender holes. They then stand up from the floor, unceremonious shoving AJ Lee's motionless body aside as they do.

"What a lazy slut! She's going to need a lot of training" Brie said with an unimpressed tone of voice. Looking down at AJ's passed out body, admiring her handy work.

"Don't worry Brie, she not getting off that easy. I'm not nearly done making her pay for all the shit she said about us." Nikki reassures her sister with a sinister smirk, seemingly having much more instore for her rival. " Eva, why don't you come back to our hotel room so we can make this freak airtight. Naomi, don't send the tape. I've changed my mind. I want to see the look on that jacked up bimbos face when she finds out I stole her girl."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Eva Marie replied excitedly, still rubbing her pussy at the sight of AJ's sweaty, naked body. Naomi and Cameron jealous of AJ Lee, wishing they could be the ones being dominated all night long but they were far to well trained to even think about complaining. Natalya might have been jealous at not receiving her own invite but she had a secret appointment with Charlotte Flair that she wouldn't miss for the world.

"You know, I actually kind of like that tattoo." Nikki admitted, referring to the date tattooed on AJ Lee's neck. The date she won her first Diva's Championship. "Let's make her get another one, with the date she became our bitch!"

"Oh my god! Nikki you're a genius!" Brie said while giggling. "We should make her get a BB tramp stamp. So everyone will know who she belongs to!"

The Bella Twins, along with Eva Marie spent the rest of that night and many nights going forward forcing AJ Lee past everyone of her physical limits. Even having an imprompt to photoshoot. AJ was made to hold her ass apart so the Bella's could perfectly capture the obscene gap that they had created. Her limp, exhausted body posed like a literally sex doll. Brie had never seen her sister look happier in a photo than when she was holding AJ Lee's unconcious head by her hair, as if she was nothing but a trophy. The 3 time Diva's Champion fully submitting to the will of her owners, happy to trade away her former life in exchange for ecstatic sexual pleasure. Nikki was at last on top of the WWE Diva's division and she planned on staying there for a long, long time.


	2. Royal Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige challenges Nikki Bella for her titles.

WWE Raw January 2015.

“This is my house!” Paige shouts, addressing the Divas locker room. Standing proudly with her pale, naked body exposed. Beside her was a barely consciously, entirely incoherent Natalya. While the two Total Divas castmates had formed a tentative alliance, it was short-lived, Paige wasn’t known for her ability to make friends after all. The Canadian and English grapplers faced each other earlier in the evening in a number one contenders match for the Diva’s Championship currently held by Nikki Bella and it was the self-named Glam-pire who had emerged victorious. A hard-fought victory that was celebrated with an even harder anal pounding. 

“AJ couldn’t even beat Nikki Bella and Nikki has barely been seen in mouths. You know what I think? I think she’s scared. She’s scared because she knows that if she shows her face, I’ll shove it straight up my arse.” Paige continues her speech while roughly grabbing Natalya’s blonde hair and guiding her ass-flavored cock into the only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon’s mouth. Natayla’s body reacted almost entirely through muscle memory as she began bobbing her head along the thick, lengthy strap-on worn by the woman who defeated her. “I bet both those Bella sluts are too busy tossing off management to be alpha, even if she wasn’t afraid.”

“Really? Is this like supposed to be a joke? You really think any of us buy you as alpha? We all remember you getting fucked by that tiny freak. I know I’m new here but I’m pretty sure the alpha isn’t supposed to be a cuck either.” Eva Marie says while stepping forward, out of the crowd of women. Referencing Paige’s many failures to take the crown of Alpha Female from AJ Lee and the multiple instances of her being forced to watch as AJ anal pounded her girlfriend Emma as punishment. Although watching wasn’t nearly as humiliating as orally cleaning the former tiny top’s strap-on after it had been thoroughly soaked in Emma’s cum and even that was nothing on the indescribably mortification of being anally fucked herself.

“Oi, you better watch that mouth, Pumpkin, or else you’ll regret it. We all know the only reason you’re here is because you sucked off the right blokes so you can’t say shit to me.” Paige spit back aggressively, dismissively releasing her hold of Natayla’s hair and walking across to meet the women who challenged her claim. Coming face to face with the red-haired rookie diva. “I’m not here to faff about, so if you’re actually as daft as I think you are and you think you can beat me? I’d love to stretch your arse out, anytime, anyplace.”

“Wow, I’m like so scared of a wannabe top. It wouldn’t be good for my image to be seen with a weirdo, pale goth chick: Plus we all already know you’re a bottom so I’ll leave you for Nikki.” Eva Marie replies dismissively but doesn’t back down from her face-off with Paige, standing her ground against the much more experienced diva. Although Eva was in phenomenal physical condition due to practically living in the gym, she never dedicated herself to improving her in-ring abilities. Paige was almost right about her sleeping her way into the WWE but she got one important detail wrong. She wasn’t sucking anyone off, quite the opposite. Eva Marie had seduced Stephanie McMahon, becoming one of the few women in the history of the company to sexually dominate the Billion Dollar Princess. With such a powerful ally in her back pocket, it was no mystery why she coasted by on her incredible looks. “So why don’t you stop running your mouth and stop pretending to be a real, confident, intelligent woman like me and Nikki”

“I don’t want to be you because I prefer to be the freak, the geek, the weirdo, the misfit, the oddball but most of all I prefer to be the someone who isn’t afraid to be myself. Unlike you fake, plastic bimbos. If Nikki really is the alpha now, where the fuck is she? Huh?” Paige responded heatedly, she wanted to knock out the egotistical, former model on the spot for her brazen disrespect but thought better of it. Paige didn’t have any allies in the locker room, except for her girlfriend Emma so she was outnumbered by the original Total Divas castmates. Even though she could take any of them easily one on one, it was too risky to take them all on in her worn out condition. Her claim as alpha wouldn’t be taken seriously if she was laid out by a group of wannabe reality stars. 

“Nikki will deal with you when she’s ready, she’s been busy doing what you never could, teaching AJ her place: You can call us all the names you want Paige but the fact is that you jumped at the chance to join Total Divas as soon as you could. I’ve known girls like you all my life, jealous haters who never got over the fact they were losers in high school.” Eva fires back, refusing to give up the last word in this tense verbal exchange. The two passionate women practically nose to nose now, each not wanting to give an inch of retreat or show the slightest ounce of weakness.

“Oh please, they practically begged me to come on that show. People were sick of listening to you speak. The only thing faker than your personality is your tits. I had to go on so people wouldn’t think the women’s division was a complete joke.” Paige quickly, defensively shoots back. Perhaps too quickly, revealing her own embarrassment with taking part in a show that she along with AJ had relentlessly mocked other members of the Divas division for taking part in. “I don’t believe for a second that Nikki actually broke AJ and I know that she’ll never beat me. At the Royal Rumble, I’m taking her championship and her arse, and then, I’ll make you sorry for chatting shit to me.”

*****

Royal Rumble 2015

Paige was stretching in a hallway near the gorilla position, the English grappler completely focused on her upcoming championship match against Nikki Bella. Since she left NXT and joined the main roster, the English woman’s life had been defined by peaks and valleys, a veritable rollercoaster of professional and sexual dominance. On her first night, she ended the historic title reign of AJ Lee. Although she didn’t take the Geek Goddess’s ass, she took the Divas Championship and became a duel champ. It was the highlight of her life and to make it even better, she got to share it with her favorite person, Emma.   
However, since that fateful Raw, things hadn’t gone as Paige had hoped. She couldn’t repeat her success against AJ when it counted, in a Winner Takes All match. She went from the top of the women’s wrestling world to the bottom, as her bottom was filled with the fat, rubber cock of WWE’s then Alpha Female. The fair-skinned beauty proved to be merely a big fish in a small pond in NXT, unable to swim with the ass hungry sharks that filled the ranks of the main roster, or so AJ had tried to convince her at least. If she closed her eyes, Paige could still hear the degrading words of the women who gleefully took her anal virginity, the women who made her feel incomprehensibly good. It was the lowlight of her life and to make it even worse, she got to share it with her favorite person, Emma.

Paige suddenly shook her head quickly from side to side, as if she was attempting to physically shake herself free of the shackles of her thoughts. Why was she thinking about this now? She was about to become champion once again but more importantly, she was about to officially claim the title of Alpha Female for the first time. She just had to stay focused. Returning her attention to stretching and thoughts of the sexual conquests to come, images of putting the Bella’s in their place. Of teaching Eva Marie a lesson in respect and even of revenging her humiliation upon AJ Lee. What more motivation could anyone possibly need? Just when she seemed to find her concentration, a hauntingly familiar voice froze Paige on the spot.

“Heeeyyyy Paige! It’s soooo great to see you again. That cute little butt looks just as good as ever!” AJ Lee energetically addresses Paige from behind, sneaking up on the distracted former champion. 

“AJ? Wh-what are you-” Paige began to ask after slowly turning to face her former sexual dominator, hoping her mind was merely invaded by memories of AJ’s words and that she wouldn’t be standing there.

“Can’t I come and see my good friend? Or was it fre-nemy? Oh wait! Maybe it was butt slut? I can never remember; maybe I really am crazy.” AJ interrupts Paige mid sentence, laughing at her own joke just slightly too long. Her eyes alight with the same chaotic energy that Paige had come to know and fear. The same look that made her ass long to be filled with big, hard girlcock, even now.

“Where have you been, no one’s seen you since TLC. Bloody hell AJ, I’ve barely seen you since Survivor Series.” Paige explains after a moment, still caught off guard by her former sexual partner's presence. She was so caught off guard, that she only now noticed AJ’s attire. She wore her chuck taylor converse and daisy dukes as usual but what really got Paige’s attention was her t-shirt. She was wearing a cut-up Nikki Bella shirt, in the same fashion, she wore the t-shirts of her on-screen associations such as Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan. “N-no. No fucking way. Are you taking the piss? AJ why are you wearing that t-shirt, you didn’t actually lose your ass too-”  
“To me? Wow, nothing gets past you Paige.” Nikki Bella says, once again catching her challenger off guard once again. The Divas Championship hung over her right shoulder while her sister, Brie, dutifully trailed on her left side. This was the first time she Nikki had revealed AJ Lee to anyone outside the original cast members of Total Divas that bore witness to AJ Lee’s initial anal desecration. The busty Bella herself had barely been seen since Survivor Series, seemingly appearing out of mid air in the gorilla position before her segments on television and then vanishing just as suddenly afterward. Nikki had spent as much time as humanly possible filling every one of AJ Lee’s holes with her giant strap-on cock, she was addicted to the tiny grappler's body. Still, she was smart, much smarter than she was often perceived to be so she waited for the perfect time to reveal her conquest to the rest of the division. What better time than say, right before an important match against a dangerous challenger? “Still don’t believe me? AJ, be a good girl and show Paige your new tattoos. Now.”

“Yes, Mistress Nikki!” AJ answered at once, words clearly practiced many times over and yet the strain on her face was obvious as they passed from her lips. The unhinged former champion face was flushing with colour as she turned around and lifted her hair to expose the back of her neck, revealing two tattoos. One Paige had seen before, the date AJ had won her first Divas Championship but directly below it was another date, tattooed in the same style. A date Paige recognized as the night of Survivor Series 2014. “This: This is the date Mistress Nikki made me her bitch: and this one marks me as The Bella’s Bitch.”

Paige’s face, in contrast to that of AJ’s, drained of all colour, making the usually light skinned woman look even paler. She was so shocked by the first tattoo it took her a moment to even register the small BB tramp stamp that was just visible over her daisy dukes. What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. It was like everything Paige ever believed had come crumbling down before her eyes. AJ Lee was the only woman she respected as a wrestler, as a top but here she was, willing whoring herself out to the Bella Twins. “You think this means anything!? So what, you beat AJ. I did that on my first night! I did that! You wankers are just a couple of overgrown tarts! You’ll never do that to me! I’m going to be champion and I’m going to be the alpha! This is my house now!”

“See I told you, Brie, these girls pretend that they're' 'anti-divas” but they really all just want to be what I am.” Nikki says, barely containing her laughter after being entirely unphased by Paige’s emotional shouting fit. Her plan had worked perfectly, she got inside her challenger’s head and she barely even had to try.

“You’re so right Nikki, haters gonna hate but Bella’s gonna ball.” Brie replies, showing just as much disregard for Paige’s outburst as her sister had.

“Oh, I’m gonna ball alright, gonna go balls deep in this little English slut tonight after I beat her. See you out there Paige.” Nikki says, giggling with her sister before turning to walk away and make her towards the gorilla position, Brie in tow. Leaving her challenger to stew her volatile emotional state. AJ turns, glancing one final time at her fre-nemy before quickly following the Bella Twins, her facial expression taunting yet somehow pitying at the same time. As if AJ knew what Paige had to look forward to.

******

As Paige stood across the ring from Nikki Bella, she knew something was off. An unusual anxiety filled her body, it slowed her movements and her thoughts. The squared circle had always been the one place Paige felt she could truly be herself. She grew up wrestling, ever since she was a teenager it had been her escape from her troubles, her emotion. It was her one outlet but not tonight. Tonight her worries had followed her into the ring and they weighed her down like an anvil. 

Nikki Bella on the other hand had never felt better. She struggled to find her place in wrestling for years, she didn’t have the life long experience that her opponent possessed. Since her return to the WWE she had added considerable muscle to her frame and established a style that worked for her but even then, things still didn’t quite click. Tonight they finally did. Through her conquest of AJ Lee, Nikki Bella discovered the confidence that had always eluded her.

The busty Bella took control of the match early, using her strength advantage to grind Paige down and wear her out, focusing much of her attention on the English women’s lower back. Paige tried to make several comebacks but was cut off quickly each time, she just could not keep her concentration on the match. Anytime it appeared she was about to gain the upper hand, her mind was flashed with thoughts of AJ Lee. Images of what the tiny terror had done to her and images of what Nikki Bella in turn had transformed AJ into.

The crowd tried to cheer the Glam-pire on, chanting her name and stomping their feet to show support but they were suddenly silenced when Paige was struck by a hellacious forearm strike, causing her to collapse limply to the ground. The pale grappler was only vaguely aware she was being lifted on Nikki’s shoulders, offering no resistance. The end followed shortly after, a Rack Attack spelling the end of the match and the end of Paige’s alpha aspirations.

The crowd, which were red hot with excitement at the beginning of the match, was stunned into silence. Many of them thought Paige’s victory was a sure thing, they believed she would make easy work of the undeserving model named Nikki Bella. Instead, they witnessed a glorified squash match with Nikki effortlessly dispatching her most dangerous contender. The two competitors' reactions were exactly as one would imagine. The victorious champion celebrated obnoxiously with her sister while the defeated challenger merely sat in the corner, a blank, thousand yard stare upon her face. An unexpected tranquility had overcome Paige, she no longer felt worried or anxious. She didn’t really feel anything as she looked up at her soon to be dominator.

*****

Paige stood facing the closed door to the women’s locker room, her heart was racing and yet her face remained blank. Nothing had set in yet, the haze she had been in since seeing the condition of AJ Lee had only deepened since her defeat. Inside she expected further humiliation. Nikki and the entire Total Divas cast waiting for her. Emma preparing to watch as whatever shreds of pride survived AJ Lee’s domination were eviscerated from her English lover. 

She reached forward to open the door, which seemed to weigh more than usual. Once she finally passed through the entrance, she was surprised to see what greeted her or more accurately, what didn’t. Paige expected to be met with a chorus of jeers and insults, with Nikki Bella waiting to bend her over and make her humble. Instead, it was as if nothing happened. Many of the divas were casually hanging around, watching the PPV on a monitor set up in the locker room. Others were hovering around The Bella Twins, congratulating Nikki on her successful title defence but none so much as acknowledged her presence. 

Meekly Paige crossed the locker room, confused by what was happening. When someone lost a Winner Takes All match, they always faced the ridicule of their fellow female grapplers and yet no one said a word. She stood in front of Nikki Bella for a moment, unsure of what to say but her presence remained ignored. Nikki was reapplying her makeup, correcting the smudges and, wiping the sweat from her match away. “Uhhhh: Nikki. I-”

“Oh, it’s you.” Nikki says, still not looking at her former championship contender. The Alpha then reaches into her bag and pulls out an electronic hotel keycard, she then dismissively tossed it in Paige’s direction. “I have some interviews to do, be at my room after the show.”

Before Paige can even reply, Nikki walked past her. Leaving the room with her sister, Brie. Paige felt so utterly defeated. Not only had she lost to a fucking model but that same model didn’t even seem to care about her. Topping Paige should have been more than Nikki Bella could have ever dreamed of accomplishing but she didn’t even seem excited about it. She turned her head to the right and saw Emma. The whole person in this company that really knew her, understood her, and cared about her. Her innocent face attempted a reassuring smile but it was too much for Paige to bare, so she quickly looked away. 

Unfortunately, what was on her left wasn’t any better. Eva Marie was staring at her intensely from across the locker room. The only other woman so much as acknowledging her, although her look told a much different story than Emma’s. Eva’s eyes burned with a deep hungry, intense desire which only became more evident when she lewdly and sensually licked her plump lips. Paige couldn’t take this either, it was all overwhelming. Turning her head towards the ground, she practically sprinted out of the locker room. Unfortunately for her, the night had only begun.

******

Paige seriously contemplated not returning to the hotel, intrusive thoughts filled her mind. They told her to just give up wrestling, get a taxi to the airport and fly back home. There she could be a big fish on the other side of the pond. Would that have been the wiser choice? Who was to say, it’s not easy giving up on your childhood dream after all. Being in the WWE wasn’t just her dream, it was her family's dream. Paige’s brothers had unsuccessfully attempted to join the company but lacked the innate spark, the intangible quality required to be a superstar. So, it was up to her. She had to carry the dream, even if it meant degrading herself to Nikki Bella.

Which is why she stood in front of the doorway leading to the Champion’s hotel room and was not boarding a flight to be with her loved ones. Using the hotel room keycard to enter, Paige was met with an unexpected and unsettling sight. Nikki Bella stood there, impatiently awaiting her arrival but that was something Paige anticipated. What she did not anticipate was Eva Marie waiting alongside her. Both women wore nothing but giant strap-on cock, Eva’s remaining true to her moniker by having a bright red model.

“Oi! What is she doing here? This is supposed to just be you and me, Nikki!” Paige shouts indignantly, finding boldness in her sudden rage as she marches forward to meet both of her Total Divas castmates. 

“You think you can speak to me like that? I own you, Paige, and just because you’ve never had any friends doesn’t mean I don’t. You should feel lucky I’m even here, I don’t usually like my girls to be so pale. Like, oh my god are you actually allergic to the sun or something? ” Nikki coolly responds, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t even understand her with that accent, it’s just like so confusing.” Eva Maire chimes in with a mocking laugh, showing blatant disrespect for a woman who could easily beat her to a pulp.

“I know right, how was she ever Divas Champion? It’s no wonder I had to come in and make people care about this division. So, Paige. Are you going to shut the fuck up and bend over or do I have to call my personal friend, Stephanie McMahon, and have you sent back to that dump of a country?” Nikki says, knowing full well that Paige was bound by the rules of their Winner Takes All match. 

“I-You: urgh! You’re such a cunt!” Paige grunts in frustration, practically vibrating in anger. She then grits her teeth before walking over towards the bed of the hotel room and kneeling on it, presenting herself to the woman that had utterly defeated her. A pose that felt sickeningly natural to Paige since she first lost her anal cherry to AJ Lee.

“You’re going to regret speaking to me like that.” Nikki states matter of factly, visibly frustrated herself by Paige’s words. Quickly following the English beauty to the bed and roughly pulling down her bottoms to reveal her smooth, white ass. “I was going to stuff your ass right away, I’m sure you would have loved that but you need to be punished.”  
“Seriously, some people are just like so disrespectful. Why are there so many jealous haters in the world.” Eva says, moving to stand next to her friend, eyes fixated on the exposed rump of Paige.

“For there to be winners, there has to be losers and Paige is definitely a loser. She’s just like AJ.” Nikki spits, still clearly annoyed. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for Paige, the Bella twin knows exactly how to work through this annoyance, by unleashing a harsh slap to Paige’s left cheek.

“Ah fuck!” Paige explains unexpectedly, she had fully braced herself for the spank but was still caught off guard by the sheer force of it. The only other woman who had ever spanked her was AJ but she weighed about 100 pounds and technique only carried her so far, Nikki Bella had quietly become one of the strongest women on the roster and Paige felt every ounce of that strength. 

“She definitely is. Big, tough Paige can’t even take a little spanking. I just hope she can take our cocks as good as that crazy little slut.” Eva giggled before delivering a slap of her own to the right cheek. 

This casual revelation caused Paige’s eyes to widen to the size of saucers. AJ Lee. The AJ Lee. The only other woman in the WWE that she respected, the only woman who had ever topped her, had been bending over for Eva Marie. What was happening? Everything Paige believed about the pecking order of the WWE had been completely flipped on its head in a single night.

“Pfff, I doubt it. AJ said she wasn’t even a good fuck.” Nikki Bella lied while launching another slap, AJ had actually told her that Paige was one of her favorite bitches, possibly second only to Kaitlyn but the alpha female enjoyed fucking with her new toys mind. As she had done earlier in the night when she instructed the locker room to ignore Paige’s after their match. The busty Bella knew that Paige was likely ostracized and bullied in high school so Nikki wanted to reinstill that same feeling of rejection when Paige was at her most vulnerable. She wanted to ensure Paige had no more misconceptions of her importance or where she belonged in the new pecking order.

“Ugh, she’s just so disappointing. I shouldn’t be surprised though, I mean look at her. I bet she didn’t lose her virginity until she got to NXT.” All Red Everything joins in on the continuing tirade of insults being thrown at Paige, alternating her spanks with Nikki Bella’s to turn Paige’s pale cheeks a bright red.

“I bet you’re right. I even tried to make her look presentable by giving her a spray tan on Raw but she just got pissy about it. Some people are just so ungrateful.” The Divas Champion says, reaching over to the bedside locker room to grab her smartphone.

“Ungrateful! You embarrassed me in front of millions of peo-” Paige began to protest, the endless, vapid chattering of the original Total Divas castmates grating on her. Although all it took was another brutal butt slap from Eva to quiet her once again.

“She was just trying to make you prettier, I didn’t realize it was such a bad thing.” Eva feigns innocence, acting as though Paige was the one being unreasonable. 

“I know right, I would be like so embarrassed to be seen in public looking like Casper. Personally, I think this colour suits her much better.” Nikki says with a cruel smirk, referring to the tender redness that now covered Paige’s vulnerable behind. Her and Eva’s handprints are clearly visible thanks to their incredibly accurate strikes. 

“You know, I bet Stephanie would agree with you.” Eva replies, her gorgeous features smacked in an equally devious smile. Grabbing her own phone, she along with Nikki begin snapping photos of Paige’s abused ass cheeks, capturing them from every angle possible of the decadent sight.

Stephanie McMahon had always supported the competitive, lesbian culture that existed within the WWE women’s division. She was often an active participant. Her vast resources helped her ensure the secrecy of the Winner Takes All match from ever reaching the public, forcing all wrestlers to sign a mountain of non disclosure agreements. However, it wasn’t until Nikki Bella had shown her the footage of AJ Lee’s anal destruction that Stephanie had her much ingenious idea. A way for women to really showcase their dominance. An app that would allow them to humiliate and degrade their opponents and more importantly to the Billion Dollar Princess, a way to provide her endless hours of perverse lesbian entertainment.

Strap-Chat. The top secret app had been in production since just after Survivor Series and was currently in beta. It still required testing and Stephanie could think of no better testers than her hand picked Divas Champion and source of her inspiration, Nikki Bella. It didn’t take much convincing to provide a copy to Eva Marie as well, especially not when All Red Everything was causing Stephanie to squirt all over her office. Unbeknownst to Paige, she was the first guinea pig in this beta testing. Images and videos of her well spanked butt were being transmitted directly to WWE’s heiress at this very moment.

“Wait, please don’t show Stephanie.” Paige pleaded meekly in protest, a far cry from the bold, brash woman that the WWE Universe had become familiar with over the past year. Stephanie was the one person in the company that even Paige didn’t dare cross, while the Billion Dollar Princess respected strength, she was fickle. All it took was a hint of weakness and she would never take you seriously again. What could be weaker than getting dominated by two models?

“Awwww, did you hear that Nikki? She actually said please. I think this freak is trying to be friendly for once.” Eva laughs coldly, filming the entire time.

“I don’t care what she says, we’re not her friends, we’re not her fre-nemies, she’s just our whore. Like we’d ever be friends with a weirdo like her. Stephanie is going to see everything we do to you Paige, so kiss your chances of ever getting another shot at MY championship goodbye.” Nikki says, tossing her phone onto the bed next to Paige before taking a firm hold of her hips and flipping the English grappler to lay on her back.

“Bloody hell.” Paige says under her breath, as though the reality of the situation she was in was finally beginning to dawn on her. She was about to be buttfucked by two divas, not wrestlers, divas. She felt so weak and pathetic as Nikki Bella lifted her legs and placed them on her own well toned shoulders, lining up her pre-lubed, alpha sized strap-on with the awaiting asshole of her challenger before pushing forward. 

“Hmmmm, how does it feel to have a real woman inside of you Paige? Does it feel better than AJ? I know it does.” Nikki Bella answers her own question, despite having thoroughly defeated and broken the former alpha female, it’s clear that she still feels the need to prove her superiority over the tiny terror.

A sharp gasp burst forth for Paige’s mouth as she tilted her head back into the bedsheets. Immediately she felt pleasure, shamefully, disgusting, wonderful pleasure. It was a far cry from when she was first anally penetrated, then there was only pain. The former NXT Women’s Champion had hoped against hope that it had been long enough since her last ass fucking, long enough for that initial discomfort to return but her hopes her dashed as they had been many time on this night.

“A bet this little goth bitch dreamed of getting fucked by girls like us her entire life.” Eva Marie had moved to the opposite side of the bed, gaining a better angle to film and photography the most embarrassing moment of Paige’s life. 

“Honestly I have no idea why Stephanie let her join Total Divas, she tries so hard to be an anti-diva but she’s just a wannabe who jumped at her first chance to sit with the cool kids.” Nikki’s cruel words passed between her tanalizing lips so casually, it was evident that she bullied girls like Paige for her entire life and why shouldn’t she? They constantly disrespected her, said she was just a mindless fucktoy so what better way to prove her haters wrong by making them into her sluts. Half of her incredibly long cock had already slipped inside Paige’s asshole, greatly aided by the surprisingly generous coating of lube that both her and Eva had applied to their strap-on while waiting for Paige to arrive.

“Fuck you! I would never want to be like you! I’m not like anyone else!” Paige moans while desperately trying to suppress the cries of pleasures emanating from her butt as it’s slowly filled to the limit with fat girlcock. It had been months since she last bottomed for another woman, the night before Survivor Series to be specific. AJ Lee was booty called her in the middle of the night and Paige happily obliged. Despite this, it felt as though a single day hadn’t passed as far as Paige’s ass was concerned. It happily gobbled up inch after hard inch of thick rubber cock like a well trained whore.

“Really Paige? From where I’m standing, you look just like every other insecure hater that I’ve fucked.” Nikki says with a mocking grin, pushing her unsuccessful challenge further onto the bed, allowing the Busty Bella to kneel on the soft sheets and unintentionally sending Paige’s head dangling over the opposite side. The Divas Champion then unexpectedly pummels her hips forward to bury the remaining few inches of her strap-on between the bright red, well spanked cheeks of her new toy. “I did tell you, Paige, haters gonna hate but Bella’s going to go balls deep.”

“Ohhh! Fuck!” The youngest Divas Champion in WWE history moans, initially grateful that her face was hanging off the bed, facing away from Nikki Bella so the alpha didn’t see her unmistakable expression of pleasure but that gratitude was short lived as Paige realized she had given Eva Marie a better angle to record her humiliation. The usually brash and confident woman then covers her blushing face with her hands, in an attempt to hide her shame.

“Awwww, I think she’s shy. What’s the matter, Paige? I thought this was your house?” All Red Everything laughs arrogantly, reveling in her castmate’s mortification. Even though this red hot threeway had only just begun, Eva Marie was finding it more difficult to control her urges with each passing second. She wanted to be the one splitting Paige’s ass in two, it was constantly on her mind ever since their verbal confrontation and now it was so close she could taste it.

“I know how to get her to loosen up.” Nikki began pulling her hips backwards, dragging her rubber cock back from the depths of Paige’s ass, the pale beauties anal walls gripping the thick ladycock like a vice grip. This motion was swiftly reversed, the process being repeated slowly a few times before Nikki just started freely pumping away at Paige’s hole. Normally she would allow more time for her sluts to adjust but Paige’s ass had clearly been longing for a big, fat cock, it was as if her ass was sucking the Bella twin’s cock inside.

“Yaasssss Nikki, give it to her. Work that slut!” Eva excitedly cheers on, delighted to see Nikki so quickly get down to business. Filming all the while, capturing masterfully shot clips of Nikki’s thick behind jiggle as she thrust, getting close ups of Paige’s covered face. Nikki even began to pose for her, flexing her impressive biceps and positioning her head at the most optimal angles to highlight her beautiful features.

“Ohhhhhh I hate yoooohhhhuu! Ohhhhhhhhh I fucking hate yooOOHHuuuu.” Of all the things that she had been forced to endure tonight, the fact that Paige was unable to stop herself moaning in sheer joy, even for a little while, was perhaps the most unbearably shameful. She couldn’t help it, the pleasure assaulting her mind and body was just so mind boggling. At one point in time, the highlight of her life had been becoming the Divas Champion but each thrust from Nikki Bella handily eclipsed that. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you hate me bitch, that’s what haters do. I know you love my cock inside of you, I know that I’m the best you’ve ever had and soon the whole locker room is gonna know that the anti-diva is just another egotistic, insecure slut.” Nikki aggressively yells, taking a firm hold of Paige’s legs which remain upon her shoulders and using them as leverage to increase the pace of her thrusts. This position allows her to send her cock as deeply as possible inside of the former alpha female of NXT’s asshole.

“Ohhhh my fucking arse! Fucking hell! Ohhhhhh” The second generation wrestler moans aloud, no longer bothering to cover her face, instead firmly gripping the bed sheets to brace herself for the anal onslaught that she finds herself on the receiving end of. Paige knew that this was the end of her, or at least a part of her. Stephanie and the rest of the women would no doubt see this footage before long and none of them would ever take her seriously as an alpha contender again. More importantly, Paige knew she would no longer be able to delude herself into believing that she was destined to be alpha. AJ Lee had broken her and Nikki Bella was picking up the pieces. She doubted Emma would even be able to recognize her anymore, fallen so far from the cocky rookie that debuted on Raw less than a year ago.

Eva Marie seized the opportunity to take advantage of Paige’s no longer covered face, eagerly striding forward to plunge her cock into the English woman’s open mouth, stifling the long series of moans. All Red Everything let out a loud, satisfied moan of her own as substitute, as if she could really feel the head of her cock penetrate her prey’s hot, wet mouth. Truth be told, Eva Marie often felt like she really could feel it, she had spent so much time wielding strap-ons they felt like an extension of her own body.

Although Nikki Bella didn’t say anything, the expression on her face told a thousand words. She was supposed to be in charge and did not appreciate her castmate joining in without permission, something her sister Brie would never attempt. However now was not the time to bicker or show weakness, now was the time to completely dominate the woman many considered to be her greatest challenge both as Divas Champion and as Alpha Female. With that in mind, Nikki refocused her efforts fully on longdicking Paige with her huge girlcock.

“Hmmmmm! Hrrrrkkkkk!” Paige groans at the second, unforeseen penetration, her lips stretching around Eva’s cock much like her asshole stretched to accommodate Nikki’s. Part of Paige was glad, at least it silenced the submissive squeals that she was too weak to control. This wasn’t the first time she had been spit-roasted, AJ and Kaitlyn had used her like a piece of meat together on several occasions after Paige had fully submitted to the Geek Goddess but she had never done it in this position before.

“Come on bitch, talk trash to me now! Call me a whore! Call me a slut!” Eva moans out passionately, wasting no time in sending her length inside Paige's throat, not allowing her to adjust to this unfamiliar position. All Red Everything was so caught up in her own lust that she didn’t even register Nikki’s annoyed expression. Even if she had, Eva would have simply ignored it. This kind of ego clash was always a risk when two dominant women were giving in to their urges. It was symbolic of their relationship and it was the reason why Nikki and her didn’t get along at first. They were very similar, both wanted to be on top, to be in control. Eva Marie wasn’t happy being a sidekick like Brie Bella was. The only thing that she cared about right now was extracting every ounce of pleasure she could from the women who had publicly disrespected her.

“Glaakkk! Grrrrkkkk!” Paige messily gagged and choked on Eva’s huge cock as it pumped inside her mouth, already half its size had disappeared from view. Her hands reached upwards to grab the thick ass of All Red Everything, desperately looking for something to brace herself from the two pronged attack on her orifices. She tried to remember the tips and tricks that the former alpha had forced her to learn, it was Paige’s only option to avoid passing out. While she struggled with the oral invasion, her ass was happily accepting everything that was thrown at it or more accurately, in it. Heavenly pulses of joy coursed through her body as she was stretched obscenely wide around Nikki Bella’s massive girlcock.

“Ohhhhh! You look so fucking hot right now, Nikki!” Eva moaned, feasting her eyes on the decadent sight before her, namely the Divas Champion fucking Paige’s ass like a well lubed machine. Eva then stretched her arm out, angling her phone perfectly to capture selfies of the action. She imagined how Stephanie was reacting to the entertainment, no doubt the Billion Dollar Princess would soon be working through her built up sexual desire on one of her employees but Eva knew that would only satisfy her for so long. What Stephanie really needed was Eva Marie and her all red strap-on to pay her a visit. 

“I know I do, these rejects disrespect us for our looks but they wish they could look like real women, look like us!” Nikki leans forward, keeping one arm wrapped around Paige’s legs while using the other to pull Eva into a lustful liplock. This was one advantage of choosing the dyed red hair beauty to help her break Paige instead of Brie Bella. The bustier Bella did not leave her sister empty handed tonight however, the other half of the Bella Twins was currently going Brie Mode on AJ Lee’s asshole just down the hallway in her hotel room. Initially Brie was upset that she wasn’t chosen but the offer of some alone time with the former alpha was enough to satisfy her. Nikki hadn’t allowed her any one on one time with the Geek Goddess, despite Brie being the primary reason for AJ’s defeat at Survivor Series and the more submissive twin had a lot of pent up frustration to work through.

“Hmmmmmm” Eva gently moaned, almost purring into the mouth of her Total Divas castmate, ensuring to snap a few pictures of the intense sexual triangle before tossing her phone nonchalantly onto the bed and focusing completely on the french kiss. The tongues of the female grapplers were engaged in a different kind of wrestling match, a much more pleasurable kind and one that would surely break every record if it was broadcast on pay per view. 

“HMMMMM! GRRRRKKK! HRRRKKKKK!” While the two former models had turned their attention to one another, their thrusting cocks fired away inside of their newly won toy with incredibly consistently, force and speed. Paige couldn’t even call out for mercy even if she wanted to, not with her throat stuffed to the limit but even if she could, the last thing she would be calling for was for Nikki to stop pounding her ass. Paige was close, so desperately close to the anal sex induced orgasm that she had been quietly craving for months. Saliva was spilling down Paige’s face due to the upside down blowjob, making her look every bit the whore she claimed her current sexual dominators were but such trivial things like pride and ego were the furthest thing from the mind of the most famous member of the Knight family. All the anger, desperation and disbelief Paige had felt since losing to Nikki Bella were replaced with gratitude and bliss as she began to cum, cum so wonderfully hard. Squirting her orgasmic juices all over Nikki’s toned and tight abs while her body jolted and spasmed uncontrollably.

This was enough to break WWE’s Alpha Female’s attention away from Eva Marie and back towards her latest conquest. Graciously fucked Paige throughout her entire climax before she pulls out of her masterfully gapped behind. “Really? Really? This is what all the hype was about? I thought you were supposed to be the next big thing Paige but you can’t even take a little butt fucking? Pathetic.”

“Typical hater, all they do is talk, talk, talk but they can’t ever measure up once the spotlight is on them.” Eva also removes herself from Paige’s holes, spit dripping from her lengthy cock. Truthfully she was happy that Paige had been so easy to break, in her mind all women were beneath her and should be ecstatic at the opportunity to serve her, it had become somewhat tedious educating the women’s division of this fact.

“I’m sorry Mistress Nikki, you just fucked my arse so good. So much better than AJ ever could.” Paige was barely conscious, her exposed chest heaved as she tried to refill her lungs with precious oxygen but someone she managed to say just the right thing to avoid punishment for cumming without permission. She didn’t know if it was just because she had been waiting so long to be fucked up the ass again or Nikki Bella was genuinely that damn good but AJ never made her cum that hard. 

“Hm, I suppose that makes sense. Even I forget how good I am sometimes. Hurry up and clean my cock and I won’t punish you, I want to see if this slutty little Dracula can suck cock like she sucks blood.” The Divas Champion happily accepted any praise, this was especially true if that praise put her over her former rival, current fucktoy, AJ Lee. Despite her total victory, Nikki still wasn’t finished with her goal of ruining AJ. It wasn’t good enough that AJ admitted her inferiority, everyone else had to admit it too. She wasn’t going to stop until every last bit of the Geek Goddess legacy was erased, which is why she planned to break her record as the longest-reigning Divas Champion.

Being the high level athlete that she was, Paige managed to wind her second wind, springing up for her back and onto all fours and taking Nikki’s cock between her lips with a long, loud and lewd moan. The alpha’s cock was an excellent motivator, the world's greatest carrot on a stick, even if that carrot tasted like the deepest regions of Paige’s own asshole. While many of the assumptions Paige had about Nikki Bella and Eva Marie had been proven to be false, their insights into Paige were spot on. She was often bullied in her youth, she was an outcast and wrestling was her lifeline. The other girls would embarrass her at school but in the ring, all that went away. Now, she had been embarrassed in the ring, further degraded outside of it and she had never been so turned on in her life. Being sexually dominated by women like the Total Divas such have repulsed her but it just awakened some submissive bliss deep inside of her. 

“Ewwww, English sluts are nasty. I always knew she was two faced but this is like so crazy. After what she did to Natty, I thought she’d put up a little bit of a fight.” Eva laughs, kneeling behind the English woman and sliding her cock into her already gapped butthole. The lube and saliva coating her massive lady dick, along with the through stretching from Nikki allowing her cock to move in like a knife through butter. It took mere seconds for Eva’s hips to collide with Paige’s ass and All Red Everything was far too horny to wait any longer to get down to business. Firmly gripping the former NXT women’s champion’s hips, she began to pump herself in and out with all her considerable strength.

“Teach this bitch a lesson in respect Eva, she’s not fearless like us, she’s just another trashy hater.” The Divas Champion encouraged her friend, not that she needed any. Reaching across to grab Eva’s phone, Nikki opens the prototype Snapchat application. Now filming her perceptive, a point of view shot of Paige worshipping her massive, alpha cock and a priceless view of Eva Marie’s big tits bouncing wildly as she thrusts. “It’s time you admit what you really are Paige. I want you to say that you’ve always been jealous of us.”

Paige’s mouth was preoccupied with the task of licking and sucking all of her ass off her new owner’s shaft so a verbal reply was difficult, she did manage to nod her head like a well trained pet responding to its master. The fact that the Glam-pire remained even slight coherent was a miracle with how incredibly Eva was fucking her ass. Each pump sent a fresh wave of pleasure into every cell of her toned body. A normal woman would look at the size of the shaft impaling her and recoil in horror, especially at the idea of taking it anally but not Paige. Paige didn’t even an ounce of pain, only heavenly bliss, although one would be hard pressed to call anything about this sinfully encounter heavenly. 

“Answer me when I’m talking to you!” Nikki shouts, ripping her length from Paige’s mouth. Annoyed despite the impossibility of her request. Restarting the recording to erase that botched first attempt.

“Fucking hell! I was bloody jealous of yoooohhhhH! I’m just a jealous little slag who needs a real woman to fuck my arse!” Paige cries, now able to freely moan without being muffled by cock.

“Not enough! Say you’re just a hater and that you’ve always wanted to be a Bella Twin.” Nikki further commands, moving her hips from side to side to slap her wet ladycock roughly across Paige’s face.

“Ohhhhh goodddd! Fuck! I always wanted to be a Bella Twin! Shit! Fucking shit! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I’m a hater! I’m a slutty fucking hater!” Paige was approaching another orgasm and was willing to say absolutely anything, even while being filmed if it meant the continuation of his glorious anal fucking. The fact that she believed what she was saying, just made it easier.

“One last thing. Admit that you love our cocks more than you love that other freak you hang out with, what was her name? Abba? Emma? Or would you rather we stopped fucking you?” A deliciously devious smile crossed the alphas face with that order.

“I do! I do! I doooooohhhhhh! FUCK! I love your big dicks so much! More than Emma, more than anything! Please don’t stop, I’m so close!” Paige was sprinting towards her second sexual peak of the night and was determined to let nothing stop her from achieving another mind bending orgasm. The fact that Emma, the one person who had stuck by her, even after she was broken by AJ Lee, would see this and no doubt be crushed was just a price that Paige was willing to pay.

“Ohhhhh my god, what a fucking loser! That’s like soooooohh embarrassing. I can’t wait to see the look on Emma’s face when she sees this.” Eva was giving Paige the ass pounding of a lifetime, while she lacked practically any technique wrestling ability whatsoever, her sexual skills were off the charts. This combined with her incredible strength, speed, and stamina afforded to her by endless hours spent in the gym crafting her body into its unbelievably attractive condition, she was able to dish out the kind of anal fucking that AJ Lee could only dream of matching.

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSS! PLEASE DON’T STOP! PLEASE! OHHHHH GOD! PLEASE!” The latest humiliation sent Paige into hystric screams of bliss. She wished she was strong but something about being embarrassed by these women just felt too good, too good to care about Emma. Emma had made Paige cum countless times but nothing even approaching this. Emma never even made her squirt while Eva and Nikki had both caused her pussy to gush like a geyser. How could she not pledge allegiance to women who had gifted her with so much pleasure? Her body was once again trembling, arms giving out causing her upper body to slump into a heap while her lower body was held in the firm grasp of All Red Everything.

“Can you imagine how humiliated that Australian freak is going to feel when the whole locker room sees this? I honestly don’t know why she settled for Paige anyway, there’s no way she could ever satisfy an ass like Emma’s but I guess rejects attract each other: Pull out Eva, it’s time to really fuck this slut up.” Nikki Bella instructs her castmate, who obeys after a noticeable moment of hesitation. The Divas Champion then moves to lay down on the centre of the bed, head firm nestled between the pillows of the lavish bedspread and pulls Paige onto her lap. Looking her defeated challenger in the eyes as she penetrated her pussy with her massive rubber cock. “You know what to do Eva.”

Eva Marie knew exactly what her friend had in mind, retrieving her smartphone, she grabbed a tripod that was propped against the wall and positioned it facing the side of the bed and placed her phone on top. Capturing a full side on view of the action before pressing record and swiftly returning to the bed and kneeling behind Paige before shoving her length back inside the expertly destroyed backdoor of the former NXT and Divas Champion. It was hard for All Red Everything to obey Nikki’s order to pull out in the first place, once she got going, Eva was like a runaway sexual freight train and would have happily pummelled Paige’s behind for hours more. It was only the promise of double penetration that brought her to heel.

“Bloody fucking shit! Oh god, it’s too much!” Paige weakly groaned, struggling to accommodate both massive strap-ons in her lower holes at once. She had been double penetrated a handful of times in the past by the Chickbuster but Kaitlyn always used a smaller strap-on model, whether that was because she was skilled enough to handle a bigger strap-on or it was a power move by AJ, Paige didn’t know. She did know that taking over 20 inches of thick rubber meat inside of her would have been unimaginable less than a year ago but now she was a different person. 

“I think it’s just enough for you slut, why shouldn’t a two faced bitch have two big cocks to teach her a lesson?” Nikki laughs, locking eyes with Eva Marie and nodding, to initiate the start of this double penetration fucking. First Nikki would thrust upwards, fully plunging into Paige’s soaking wet pussy and as she would pull out, Eva would thrust into the depths of her ass. The two reversed each others motions, slowly at first but with each repeat, they would slightly increase the pace. 

“Holy shit! This is like so fucking hot! Are all English girls this fucking nasty?” Eva happily moans as she double teams a woman that could easily kick her ass, which just turned Eva on more. Much like the Bella Twin, people often disregarded Eva Marie because of her looks. They said she was only good for fucking. She had heard that for years and now nothing got her wetter than fucking those same people into submission. Stephanie McMahon said she would only be good as a piece of eye candy on TV and low balled her on the contract offer. All it took was a late-night hotel room negotiation and now Eva was secretly making more than almost anyone on the roster. 

“OHHHHHH JESUS BLOODY CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK! OHHHHHH GOODDDDDDD! IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOOD!” Paige’s bellows of ecstasy echoed throughout the hotel room, which was thankfully soundproof otherwise the entire building would be able to hear her calls of pleasure. Every muscle in her body was tensing, she completely lost control of herself, twisting jolting in response to every thrust. Especially when both cocks were thrust inside of her at the same time. Her usually pale face, which she was endlessly mocked for, was a bright red, flushed from embarrassment and sexual bliss.

“THAT’S HOW IT FEELS TO BE FUCKING BY REAL WOMEN! NOT A UPPITY GEEK SLUT!” Nikki shouts in response, partially just to be heard over Paige’s wild cries and partially due to the intense amount of pleasure she was receiving in her own right. Nikki would have been able to cum just from the mental thrill of fucking another woman with her strap-on but the stimulator constantly moving, bumping and grinding against her cunt was a bonus. Which each first thrust all women in this threesome were calling out in blissful joy, each rapidly approaching a wonderful climax.

“This is what you get Paige! You thought you were better than me but look at you now! Another loudmouth hater begging for my big dick!” Eva Marie growls into Paige’s ear, leaning forward to press her massive, enhanced tits into the former NXT alpha’s back. The stimulator in her own strap-on working against her clit much like Nikki Bella’s, she could have cum at any moment but was holding out, delaying her gratification to utterly annihilate whatever microscopic pieces of Paige’s ego remained.

“FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MY FUCKING ARSE! FUCK MY FUCKING CUNT! PLEASE DON’T STOP! OHHHHHH GGGAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWDDDD YES!” Paige reached out to grip the bed’s headboard with both hands, her eyes were rolled back so far into her head that it would make The Undertaker proud. The pleasure she was being assaulted with was so unlike anything she could have possibly ever conceived of, she used to find it pathetic that any woman could have found any enjoyment from such a thing but now she envied them. She was jealous that they discovered it’s joys before her and regretted all the time she wasted pretending to be a top when she could have experienced such decadent submission.

“Thank us slut! Thank us for fucking you better that you deserve!” Nikki’s head was tilted back into the pillows, she was fully lost in her desires, thrusting with all her might upwards into Paige’s cunt as it gripped her thick cock and yet remained in perfect sync with Eva. Experience having turned her into a world class fucking machine, breaking bitches was second nature to her at this point.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH MISTRESS! OHHHHH CHRIST! I’M FUCKING CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-” Paige couldn’t even finish her words before she began to cum, the force of it hitting her like a bus. Her holes were clamping down on both thrusting cocks but it did nothing to slow their onslaught. Eyes firmly rooted back in her skull, Paige tethered on the edge of consciousness for what seemed like an eternity as her understanding of life was rearranged by girlcock inflicted bliss. Finally she just shut down, as if someone had hit her off switch, she slumped into an unconscious heap, head safely landing between the large tits of her dominator.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH IT’S SO FUCKING GOOD TO BE A BELLA TWIN!” Nikki Bella screamed in victorious pleasure, securing another notch on her belt in her goal for total domination of the WWE’s women’s division. Unable to stem the tide of her own orgasm any longer, she began her first, well earned orgasm of the night. 

“SHIT YEAH! FUCKKKKKKKKKK! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Eva came at the exact moment her original Total Divas castmate did, dishing out powerful slaps to Paige’s ass cheeks as she rode through climatic bliss. Ever the spotlight hog, she somehow had to wherewithal to turn and look directly into the camera, licking her lips and winking. As if to address the roster and show them what happens when you mess with All Red Everything and as a reminder to Stephanie McMahon what she could look forward to if she continued to give Eva preferential treatment.

“Fuck, Stephanie is going to love this. This app is going to be awesome, can you imagine how much we can bully the rest of those sluts with it? No one will ever mess with us again.” Nikki says after coming back down to Earth, lightly gasping for air. Her night of wrestling and fucking having taken it’s toll on her impressive stamina. 

Both women remain buried inside their latest conquest for a long while, their sweaty, glistening bodies taking a well deserved breather before retracting their massive strap-on cocks, carelessly depositing the unconscious Paige to the side, who happens to land in an ass-up-face-down position on the sheets.

Never one to miss an opportunity to humiliate one of her rivals, Nikki rushed to grab her phone and began to take photos of the gaping crater that had replaced the tight asshole of the former dual NXT and Divas Champion. “I think she might actually have learned a lesson tonight: but we’re not done yet, help me wake this bitch up so we can have some more fun.”

******

The next morning.

Paige was awoken from her exhausted slumber roughly, in line with the treatment that she had received the previous night. A bucket of ice water crashing over her body causing her to jolt upwards from the bed and only to be met with the hysterical laughter of her two dominators. She was so startled that she almost started to swing fists at her castmates but quickly thought better of it, not wanting to disrespect her new mistresses.

“Wakey, wakey Paige.” Nikki Bella said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, while Eva Marie was still only wearing her strap-on, she was fully dressed. Outfit, makeup and hair perfectly done, looking from the sweating, sex-crazed mess that she was devolved into over the course of last night. “I’ve decided that you’re not worth my time, so you belong to Eva now. Make sure you act like a good girl: She’s not as: forgiving as I am.”

Paige offers a meek nod in response, while she was disappointed that she couldn’t have both goddesses as her mistress, she was also incredibly grateful that either one would be generous enough to waste their time with an outcast like her. Suddenly her raven hair was grabbed in the strong hands of her new All Red Mistress and Paige was dragged towards the bathroom. 

“I’m only getting started with you, Pumpkin,” Eva said with a devilish laugh, using Paige’s own praising as she marched towards the shower. She had requested a day off her media appearances for the day so she had more time to spend fucking her new toys brains out and Stephanie of course, agreed.

Nikki watched on with a satisfied smile, turning to leave the hotel room, hearing fresh squeals from Paige just as she closed the door behind her. Truthfully the reason she had given the English woman away to Eva was simply because she didn’t have time. She was entirely focused on AJ Lee and would not allow any distractions, even ones that could fuck like Paige. Still, she would almost definitely have to indulge in her English bitch from time to time. For now, it was onto the next phase in her plan to destroy the legacy of the Geek Goddess.


End file.
